


RISING POINT NEVER VOL I: ANGELS

by cellsinterlinked



Series: RISING POINT NEVER [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anxiety, Battle, Comic Script, Fan Comics, Injury, Kaiju, M/M, Mecha, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellsinterlinked/pseuds/cellsinterlinked
Summary: In the mountains near Tokyo, the fabric of reality is breaking apart, opening a portal bridging our dimension... into theirs. To anticipate whatever might cross the Threshold (an event dubbed 'Point Never'), the Earth Defense Group has been formed, made of the greatest mech pilots on the planet.  One pilot, Yuuri Katsuki, will have to face more pressure than he asked for when he'll discover there's a lot more at stake for him than just the fate of the planet.A comic script fic, heavily inspired by Neon Genesis Evangelion.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: RISING POINT NEVER [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660867
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	RISING POINT NEVER VOL I: ANGELS

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wrote this as a Christmas gift for SakuraWindChime, who introduced me to YOI and who I also experienced Neon Genesis Evangelion with for the very first time. We're still not quite sure what we watched, but it was a lot of fun.
> 
> This is actually my first piece of fanfiction. I want to write comics and graphic novels one day, so I decided to start practising by writing in a comic script style. I hope you enjoy it, and I welcome all feedback regards to characters and descriptions and such. (I know hereat some points I write a criminal amount of panels per page, I was desperately trying to cram this whole story into 32 'pages'. I'll definitely be avoiding this in future.)
> 
> Mega thanks to SakuraWindChime for helping me learn the ways of AO3 and helping me post my first fics here (and I guess for the fanfic bug too).
> 
> (Extra note: OP means off-panel)

PAGE ONE

Six tall panels. So 123, then 456 underneath.

1.1  
A phone screen, VIKTOR NIKIFOROV is calling, his name and icon (smiling bright, obviously) are up. Underneath, the standard pick up and decline options. At the top, we see that the time is 00:39. The battery icon is charging.

1.2  
Still on the phone screen, but now horizontally split into two. In the top half, Viktor’s Icon, with ‘Video Connecting’ underneath. In the bottom half, we make out the tired (baggy) eyes of YUURI KATSKUKI.

YUURI: H…hello?

1.3  
Viktor appears in his top half, his standard smile, his eyes smiling too, having a great time wherever he is (we make out a few Japanese neon signs in the background). We see more of Yuuri’s sleepy zombie face, he’s sat up in bed, illuminated only be the light of his screen.

VIKTOR: Yuuri! Yuuri will you join us? Yuuri!  
YUURI: It’s… where are you?

1.4  
Viktor has stepped aside a bit (he’s still in the shot), revealing a funky bar behind him. YURIO is on the steps of the bar, looking back at Viktor, angry. Yuuri, on his screen, is shocked.

VIKTOR: The Wine Castle, obviously. Look who’s already joined me!  
YURIO: If he wants to be a square, let him be!  
YUURI: You want me to come drinking…AT THIS HOUR?!

1.5  
Viktor has taken up most of his screen again, even more excited than before. Yuuri, exasperated, is clenching the bridge of his nose.

VIKTOR: C’mon, General Yakov is always saying how we should take opportunities to build closer bonds!  
YUURI: General Yakov will also be overlooking the our training exercise tomorrow at SEVEN AM!

1.6

Viktor leans in, a confident, seductive look on his face, raised eyebrow. Yuuri, stern, points at us.

VIKTOR: Alright, suit yourself, go back to bed and we’ll catch you tomorrow at training.  
YUURI: No, don’t pull that with me! You go drink with Yurio, I’m gonna go back to bed, and that’s-

PAGE TWO

2.1  
Frontal close-up of Yuri, coat, scarf, and trademark blue glasses, as he’s sat inside THE WINE CASTLE, a rather fancy place, like a rustic wine bar but more futuristic, more minimalist. Bit of neon lighting. Yuuri is already regretting this.

YUURI: That…  
YUURI (2): Wasn’t a good idea.

2.2  
Pull out to show more of the bar, there’s no one else except the three of them at a booth. This is a classic scene of the trio. Yurio drinks his cocktail, unimpressed. Yuuri, frustrated, wails (he has a very boring looking drink in front of him). Viktor (on the same side as Yuuri, against the wall) holds up his wine glass.

YURIO: You need to loosen up, and drink something real, not that tonic water stuff!  
YUURI: Why are we here if no-one else is?  
VIKTOR: Because we have military passes with plenty of perks and they don’t!

2.3  
On Yuuri in fg, now stood up, getting ready to leave the booth, glancing Viktor. In bg, Viktor (holding his glass) looks at Yuuri, earnestly disappointed.

YUURI: Well, pass or not, I’m not feeling it tonight.  
VIKTOR: You’re not even going to stick around for the company?  
YUURI (2): I really don’t want to mess up at training tomorrow, and-

2.4  
Yuuri is out the booth, but Yurio has taken his drink and shoved it in Yuuri’s face, much to his surprise (and by surprise I mean he looks like he’s been caught red-handed). In bg, Viktor watches, a little amused.

YURIO: Like hell you’re leaving! If we’re getting wasted, so are you!  
VIKTOR: We really do get so little free time together, and besides…  
VIKTOR (2): …doing the training hungover with little sleep would really test our skills.  
YURI: B-but when are we ever going to be hungover in a real combat situation?!

2.5  
Scary close-up of Angry Yurio™, shouting.

YURI: Just drink!!

2.6  
On Yuuri, slightly low angle, holding Yurio’s fancy cocktail, contemplating it as if it was a dangerous but powerful elixir.

2.7  
Same shot. He’s now downing the drink, eyes closed.

PAGE THREE

123 on the same row

3.1  
Frontal close-up of Yuuri, looking like he’s slept all of 30 minutes, messy hair, eyes more dead than before, struggling to stay awake or probably even to stay alive at this point. He’s wearing a white, skintight bodysuit with grey sleeves. On the left side of his chest, a logo of the IDG (International Defense Group) and underneath, KATSUKI. For context, he’s currently sat in a simulation cockpit, which means we see windshields by his sides, he’s sat in a large seat against a dark, metallic wall.

VOICE (no tail): Gentlemen, before we start the exercise, I would like to say a few words.

3.2  
Similar shot, identical setting with Viktor, looking focussed and ready. He wears the same outfit, except naturally his uniform bears NIKIFOROV.

VOICE (no tail): We won’t know when the Anomaly will attack, or what form or dangers it might pose. The past months of training have been designed to prepare our new International Defense Group for any eventuality.

3.3  
Same, with Yurio, hair tied back, looking mean and ready to prove himself, but the lines under his eyes show his tiredness. His uniform bears the name PLISETSKY.

VOICE (no tail): So far the three of you have impressed us beyond what we expected when we chose you out of thousands of candidates. But as the Point Never approaches, we must be sharper and more vigilant than before. We must not, we simply cannot, let our guard down.

3.4  
Close-up, low angle on GENERAL YAKOV. He’s inside a control room, and he wears a General’s uniform, much more minimalist in keeping with the futuristic aesthetic (think of the Imperial officer uniforms from Star Wars).

YAKOV: Is that clear?

3.5  
Wide, behind Yakov, we see more of the control room, some scientists and engineers at their consoles, beyond them is a large window which oversees the large enclosed training area, containing three simulation cockpits. We can make out our three pilots through the windshields.

YUURI, VIKTOR, & YURIO: Sir yes sir!

3.6  
Insert panel (overlaid on the far right of 3.5), frontal, half of Yakov’s face, determined.

YAKOV: Then let’s get to it!

PAGE FOUR

4.1  
Low-angle, we’re next to Yuuri’s seat, he’s gripping the hand controls tightly (think of the gun-like handles from Evangelion). On the windshield, an image of forest mountains begins to disperse, nearly covering the whole thing pixel by pixel.

SPEAKER (electrical bubble): Pay attention. This exercise will test your reflexes, timing, and pinpoint accuracy.  
SPEAKER (2): Activating scenario.

4.2  
Small. Close on his hands, finger on the trigger.

4.3  
Small. On Yuuri’s eyes, focused.

4.4  
On the screen, a shiny spherical object appears, flying (movement lines).

SFX: BLIP!

4.5  
Insert, Close Up on Yuuri pulling the trigger, hard.

4.6  
Insert, on the screen we see a ray shooting past the Sphere, MISS written underneath in large bold letters.

4.7  
Low dutch angle on a large digital board in the control room, reading “0:02:478” with a large cross next to it.

Next six panels sorted in two pairs of three: 2 small panels, one wider underneath. Repeat for next three, right next to the previous three.

4.8  
On Viktor in his simulation cockpit, confident. Small smirk.

4.9  
On the screen, the ray has now struck the sphere, now digitally exploding, marked by HIT.

4.10  
The digital board, reading “0:00:942”, a large tick next to it.

4.11  
On Yurio, calm, cool, self-serious.

4.12  
His ray also hits the sphere, marked by HIT.

4.13  
The digital board reads “0:01:184”

PAGE FIVE

5.1  
Yuuri looks down at his lap, dejected.

5.2  
Insert close-up of a speaker within the cockpit. The second line placed after speech bubble in 1.3.

SPEAKER: Yuuri.  
SPEAKER(2): Don’t let one rough night put you off. I know you can do it.

5.3  
Yuuri, surprised, looks up at the speaker.

YUURI: Viktor?

5.4  
Insert on half his face, now determined.

5.5  
His hands grab the trigger handles.

SPEAKER (OP): Activating Scenario.

5.6  
Yuuri from behind in fg in silhouette, the windshield with the simulated forest mountains in bg.

5.7  
The flying sphere appears.

5.8  
We’re in front, low on Yuuri as he manoeuvres the handles (movement lines), firing, gritted teeth.

5.9  
The ray hits the sphere, blowing it up. “HIT!”

5.10  
The digital board, now reading “0:00:919”. Speech bubble has no tail.

VOICE (OP): He did it!

PAGE SIX

6.1  
At the Wine Castle, wide on the trio sitting at a booth. Viktor, stood up , smiles (with his eyes too) stood up, now wearing a suit shirt with rolled up sleeves, top button undone, raising a wine glass. Yurio is not impressed. Yuuri, next to Viktor has his head in his palm. On the table, Yurio has an exotic cocktail. Yuuri has just a fruity-looking drink. Two bottles of something on the table. This time, there are other patrons too.

VIKTOR: He actually did it!  
VIKTOR (2): And here he was last night worrying about ‘getting sleep’.  
YURIO: Okay Viktor, just a training exercise, it’s not big deal…  
YUURI: Are we going to be going drinking every night now, is this a thing?

6.2  
Side view of the booth, Yurio forces one of the bottles onto Yuuri, surprised.

YURIO: I don’t want to hear any more complaining from YOU, prodigy! Simulations mean nothing if you can’t beat me here on the ground!  
YUURI: H-how many drinks are you going to force me to take?  
YURIO (2): Until you can beat me in a vodka drinking competition!  
YUURI (2): A-a what?!  
YURIO (3): You heard me! Now drink!

6.3  
On Yurio, downing the bottle with wide open, determined eyes.

SFX: GULP GULP

6.4  
On Yuuri, downing the bottle, eyes also wide open, but terrified.

SFX: GULP GULP

6.5  
Closer in on Yurio. The effect is larger.

SFX: GULP GULP

6.6  
Closer in on Yuuri. Effect slightly larger here.

SFX: GULP GULP

PAGE SEVEN

7.1  
Wide top panel. In fg, the bottle, now empty, has been slammed down onto the table, dividing Viktor and Yuuri. In bg, on the right of the bottle, Yuuri is hunched over, coughing out the strong, disgusting liquid, almost like he’s gonna vom. Viktor, on the other side of the bottle, leans back, watching, smirking.

YURIO (OP): There you go, all done!  
YUURI: Pleurgh! Cough! That’s it, I forfeit!  
YUURI (2): How can anyone stand this stuff?

7.2  
Viktor and Yuuri stood just out the booth, Viktor (now wearing a warm coat) helping a dizzy and not-all-there Yuuri put his jacket on as he talks to an indignant Yurio.

YUURI: I don’t think I feel so great.  
VIKTOR: Let’s take you back to the quarters before you shoot your dinner everywhere.  
YURIO: You’re leaving already just to put that dweeb to bed?  
VIKTOR (2): Now now, if you want I can come back later and tuck you in too.  
YURIO (2): Whatever.

7.3  
The two walking away from the Wine Castle, Viktor buttons up his coat, Yuuri clutching his own head. It’s snowing and the streets are almost empty. The general aesthetic of these streets is Cyberpunk-lite. Not full on dystopia, but metal buildings, neon signs.

YUURI: If Yurio keeps shoving drinks in my face every time I come here, I don’t know how long I’ll survive.  
VIKTOR: He’s the most competitive person I’ve ever met. It can be an advantage too, he’s not one to give up at all. But his ego does bruise fairly easily.  
VIKTOR (2): That little victory back there should keep him satisfied for a while.

7.4  
Alternate angle, close on Yuuri, side-glancing Viktor.

YUURI: You really don’t have to walk me back if you don’t want to, I don’t feel that bad and-  
VIKTOR (OP): Shush!  
VIKTOR (2) (OP): It’s cold and you’re tipsy. You might trip up, hit your head. Then what?!

7.5  
Reverse angle on Viktor, sticking his finger up, as if to underline his idea.

VIKTOR: In fact, it’s really cold, what we need is to get you something nutritious and hot!  
YUURI (OP): B-but I’ve already eaten, and-  
VIKTOR (2): Those paltry portions at the canteen? Ridiculous! Come with me!  
YUURI (2): Viktor, you really don’t-

PAGE EIGHT

8.1  
Close-up of a delicious box of hot brothy ramen in Yuuri’s hand, steam flowing up, two chopsticks dipped in.

8.2  
Pull out, frontal of Yuuri who has the chopsticks, along with a handful of noodles, in his mouth (a few noodles dangle from his mouth). Next to him, Viktor watches, leaning his elbow on the back of the bench they’re currently sat on. Snow around them.

YUURI: Oh man, these are so nice… So warm, so full of flavour…  
YUURI (2): I just want to dive into these noodles and melt into them.  
YUURI (3): I promise i’ll pay you back for these.  
VIKTOR: Nonsense, don’t worry about it.

8.3  
Viktor, in bg, looks at Yuuri (chewing, mouth closed, cheeks full) in fg, dipping his chopsticks into the box again.

VIKTOR: Though, I’m a bit hungry too… Mind sparing me one or two of your noodles?  
VIKTOR (2): It IS the least you could do…

8.4  
More head-on view of the two of them, leaning into each other as Yuuri, smiling, reaches out to Viktor’s mouth with chopsticks gripping a few noodles. Viktor’s mouth is open and ready.

YUURI: Here you go. Open wide…

5,6, and 7 on one strip, all the same close-up.

8.5  
Close-up on Viktor’s mouth, biting down into the noodles.

8.6  
Slurping them in.

SFX: SLURP

8.7  
His mouth gently hanging open.

VIKTOR: Delicious.

PAGE NINE

9.1  
Reverse shot on Yuuri, eyes glistening as he looks at Viktor, awe-struck.

YUURI: Yeah… delicious…

9.2  
On Viktor, slightly low angle.

VIKTOR: Tell me something, Katsuki. Why did you put yourself forward for the program?

9.3  
Almost Viktor’s POV of Yuuri, looking down into his ramen.

YUURI: You know, it’s funny. The idea hit me one day. At first I thought, no, don’t bother, you won’t get in anyway. And then I started thinking more about it. Soon it was the only thing on my mind. It’s like a part of my brain that like, wasn’t in control, wasn’t mine, talked me into it.  
YUURI (2): That part of my brain kept showing me my family. My friends. Mom. Dad. Mari, Yuko, Takeshi, Minako, Phichit, even Vicchan, and so many others.  
YUURI (3): And that’s when I knew what I was telling myself…

9.4  
Same angle, now he’s looking up past us, at Viktor, the sight of which strikes him.

YUURI: It’s not about me, and it never was! It’s about the people who were there for me, and now I have to be there for them. It’s about true sacrifice. It’s about…  
YUURI (2): It’s a-about…

9.5  
Yuuri’s POV of Viktor and his beautiful eyes, boring directly into us. He’s absolutely besotted.

VIKTOR: I’m listening, Yuuri.

9.6  
Frontal shot of the bench, we see them in profile as they lean into each other. Viktor’s smile is simple, relaxed as he always is, Yuuri’s mouth hangs slightly open, a little puff of cold breath falling out. The snow around them is a bit heavier.

YUURI: It’s about something bigger than yourself.  
YUURI (2) : It’s about…

9.7  
Wide panel at the bottom, their eyes out of shot, much closer on the lips, just a short distance away from each other, Viktor’s lips also slightly open and ready.

YUURI: …looking after the things you love.

PAGE TEN

9-panel grid

10.1  
Pitch black.

CAPTION: Is this real?  
CAPTION (2): It has to be.

10.2  
Still pitch black.

CAPTION: No, I know it’s real.  
CAPTION (2): I can feel it in my stomach.   
CAPTION (3): That feeling, it’s impossible to mistake it for anything else.  
CAPTION (4): It’s…

10.3  
The pitchest blackest that ever did black.

CAPTION: Oh no.

10.4  
We’re in Yuuri’s bedroom. In the background, we can make out a small en-suite bathroom, we see Yuuri’s back and feet as he’s hunched over, vomiting. From what little we see go him, a simple t-shirt and pyjama shorts.

YUURI: BLEURGH!

10.5  
Same shot, but his pose seems less tense, more relaxed.

YUURI: Okay, I think that’s-

10.6  
Same shot, tense again.

YUURI: Huerrghhhhhh!

10.7  
Yuuri stands over the sink, splashing water into his face.

10.8  
Behind Yuuri, now wearing a simple training outfit and his glasses, sliding a crimson hoodie on, while pressing a button next to his bedroom door, which is beginning to slide open (movement lines).

10.9  
Close on Yurio, leaning on the doorway, his grey hoodie up under his jacket because why not. A tough expression.

YURIO: So how did you like those noodles?

PAGE ELEVEN

11.1  
Yurio comes barging in, disgusted, holding his hand to his mouth and nose. Yuuri stands aside, caught off-guard.

YUURI: Uh, I don’t-

YURIO: Nevermind, I can smell them from here, ugh!

11.2  
Lower angle, tighter shot, Yuuri in bg, Yurio’s waist in fg, his head off-panel.

YURIO (OP): One bottle of Vodka and you’re reduced to this? Good grief.  
YUURI: Listen, Yurio…  
YUURI (2): Have you seen Viktor?

11.3  
Over Yuuri’s shoulder as Yurio goes about examining the messy bedroom, picking up a dirty sweater as if it was a rag. Yuuri holds the back of his head, stressed.

YURIO: Have I ‘seen’ Viktor? Yes, all morning, as a matter of fact.  
YUURI: ‘All’ morning? What time is it?!  
YURIO (2): It’s 11:49, idiot.  
YUURI (2): What?!?  
YURIO (3): The supposed saviour of the world, ladies and gentlemen…

11.4  
Pull out to reveal more of the room, high angle, the speech bubbles running diagonally down the panel.

YUURI: Where is he?  
YURIO: Why?  
YUURI (2): What do you mean ‘why’, do I need a reason?  
YURIO (2): I’m assuming you have one.  
YUURI (3): It’s not important, I just want to talk to him.  
YURIO (3): If it’s not important I guess I don’t need to tell you.

11.5  
Close-up on a pissed off Yuuri.

YUURI: Quit jerking around and TELL ME!

11.6  
Reverse mid on Yurio, unflinching but also taken aback. Against his will, he’s paying attention.

11.7  
Same shot, he’s gone back to examining the room.

YURIO: He’s downtown, at the park. We went for a run earlier and he said he’d come back later, he wanted some time to himself.  
YURIO (2): Probably a good thing too, he wouldn’t stop talking about you.

11.8  
Mid-close on Yuuri, surprised, blushing.

YUURI: R-really? What did he say?  
YURIO (OP): Oh my gosh, just ask him yourself!

11.9  
In fg, Yuuri runs out the room, already sweating. In bg, Yurio looks around more, scrutinising the place.

YUURI: I’ll be back in a minute, later, whatever!  
YUURI (2): Don’t touch my stuff!  
YURIO: Wouldn’t dream of it…

PAGE TWELVE

12.1  
Side view, wide shot as Yuuri runs like mad down the street.

12.2  
Closer in on his feet, we feel the desperation of each step.

12.3  
Close-up on Yuuri’s face, sweating, pushing, eyes wide open. He’s now in a public park.

12.4  
In the park. In fg, Viktor, smiling, in tight-fitting running gear and sports shades, sits up on the grass in the sunlight. Holding his plastic water bottle inches away from his face, as his head is turned at the last second by the exhausted, embarrassed, drenched in sweat Yuuri approaching us in bg. In the surroundings, civilians walking, cycling, etc.

VIKTOR: Yuuri! Did you decide to treat yourself to a morning run too?  
YUURI: ‘Treat’ myself?… Sure.  
YUURI (2): It’s just… huff… not easy… huff… after all the… huff… drinking… huff… last night.

12.5  
Close on Viktor, now lying down on the grass, hands behind his head, laughing.

VIKTOR: I can believe it, that was a whole bottle you drank!  
VIKTOR (2): I’m surprised you’re even up at all. Clearly you’re a lot more resilient than either of us gave you credit for.

12.6  
Pull out, two-shot, Yuuri setting himself on the grass, adjacent to Viktor.

YUURI: Yeah, I remember that. I think Yurio’s still riding the high from his victory. What else happened?  
VIKTOR: That Vodka must have hit you hard. Don’t you remember?

12.7  
Close on Yuuri, his head resting on the grass next to Viktor (upside down to him), looking up, blushing.

YUURI: No.

12.8  
Close on Viktor on the grass, his cheery demeanour vanishing for a second, giving way to a slightly heavier, steelier expression. His shades hide a yearning sincerity in his eyes.

VIKTOR: Is that true?

12.9  
Profile of Yuuri, level with him on the grass, an ever-so-slight expression of determination. The speech bubbles hang above him.

YUURI: …  
YUURI (2): No. The truth is, I’m not entirely sure what happened last night.   
YUURI (3): It’s… why I came looking for you. I wanted to ask.

PAGE THIRTEEN

13.1  
Two shot of the two of them next to each other, their heads turned slightly to look at each other as Viktor glares at Yuuri.

13.2  
Same shot, but now he looks up to the sky.

VIKTOR: How are you feeling? About the incoming attack?

13.3  
The beautiful blue sky, the white hot sun in the corner, a few birds (seagulls) flying under it, showing their silhouette.

YUURI (OP): I’m nervous. Nervous as hell.  
YUURI (OP) (2): I mean, we could literally be attacked at any moment. Even now.  
YUURI (OP) (3): And we still have no idea what we’re facing. Even with the best funding and resources, we can only prepare so much. We’ll only know what our real chances are after our enemy has crossed the inter-dimensional threshold.  
YUURI (OP) (4): I won’t lie to you. I’m terrified.

13.4  
Profile of Viktor, level with him on the ground.

VIKTOR: You know… I’ve been in the military for a while now. One of the skills they don’t teach you but you learn to pick up if you want to survive, is how to read people.  
VIKTOR (2): I take one look at someone and I immediately know what they’re made of. It’s something you have to take advantage of if you want to get ahead.  
VIKTOR (3): And from where I’m standing, I can see that when it gets down to the moment…

13.5  
From the other side, as he’s now turned to face Yuuri.

VIKTOR: I don’t believe anything will be able to stop you.

13.6  
Profile, Close on an awe-struck Yuuri looking back.

PAGE FOURTEEN

14.1  
Wide shot, wide panel from above of an indoor gym, including a basketball hoop. Yuuri stands away from it, lining up a shot.

234 on one row

14.2  
Mid-Close on Yuuri, both hands on the ball, sizing up the shot, pensive.

14.3  
Same shot, another basketball STRIKES Yuuri in the back, knocking him forward, his glasses falling off.

14.4  
Same shot, we now see Yurio in the background, by the entrance of the gym, his arms stretched out after throwing the ball.

YURIO: Wow, that reflex training is really showing.

14.5  
Yuuri gets himself up off the floor, picking up his glasses, a bit angry.

YUURI: I was focussing on lining up the shot, asshole.  
YURIO (OP): If you actually were…

14.6  
Yurio in fg, has just thrown a shot which has landed right into the hoop, bg.

YURIO: You’d have taken it by now.

PAGE FIFTEEN

15.1  
Frontal of Yurio has he lines up another shot, Yuuri in bg just watches.

YUURI: I didn’t come down here to shoot hoops. I came down here because it’s quiet. It’s the only place I can get my thoughts straight.  
YURIO: What thoughts need an empty space to get straightened out?  
YURIO (2): Don’t tell me you suddenly don’t feel up to it.

15.2  
Shot of the hoop as the ball lands in (movement streak).

YUURI (OP): I’m ready for the battle.

15.3  
Close on Yuuri, looking down, away.

YUURI: I’m just not ready to risk everything that’s at stake.

15.4  
Yurio in bg, holding the ball in one hand as he shrugs (sarcastic, mocking expression), looks back at Yuuri (feet and legs in fg).

YURIO: Yeah, I mean, it’s only like eleven billion people that you’re supposed to defend, no big deal.  
YURIO (2): Aside from your family and friends and literally the whole planet, what else do you stand to lose?

15.5  
Close-up of Yuuri, looking back at Yurio, stern.

15.6  
Reverse on Yurio and his morose face. This is sincerity.

15.7  
Same shot, similar expression, his eyes look away, avoiding Yuuri.

YURIO: I see.

15.8  
Yurio, bg, walks away towards where the exit, throwing the ball behind (movement lines). Yuuri, bg, catches it, surprised.

YURIO: Anyway, I’m off to go drink. Not like there’s anything else to do here.  
YURIO (2): I’ve just got one word of advice for you, prodigy.  
YURIO (3): There’s three of us on this team.

15.9

Reverse, as Yurio, fg, now past the doorway (shading in front, lit by the sides) walks away from Yuuri in bg. He carries his morose expression from before, as if his facade is slowly crumbling, especially now that Yuuri can’t see his face. He’s not about to cry, but his eyes glisten a bit.

YURIO: That means you have to look after yourself too.

PAGE SIXTEEN

16.1  
We’re inside a guard tower in front of a a gentle view of a flat rural area, surrounded by luscious green mountains. Inside, the guard watches over, brandishing his high-tech rifle. Various controls in front of him, including a large red button.

CAPTION: Somewhere near Nagano.

16.2  
Same view, but now a bright light glows over the forests. The guard steps back, surprised. He pushes down the large red button as he yells into his radio.

GUARD: W-what the?!  
GUARD (2): Oh no, it’s finally happening!  
GUARD (3): Battle stations, we have Point Never! The Anomaly is crossing the Threshold, I repeat, the Anomaly is crossing the Threshold!

16.3  
Yuuri, Viktor, and Yurio, serious and ready, run down a metal hallway wearing their combat uniforms, as seen in their training.

YAKOV (OP): Gentlemen, the inevitable is now on its way. When the interdimensional rip was first revealed months ago, we knew this was coming…

16.4  
Close, low angle on General Yakov.

YAKOV: We didn’t know when, we only knew it would strike around here.   
YAKOV (2): So we started our preparations, and set our trap.

16.5  
A bird’s eye view of the forest battlefield, red circles drawn around three launch bays, equidistant in a triangular position. Three red lines connect the circles, sort of like a blueprint schematic (For exact reference, the launch bays are 1.5KM away from each other). In the dead center, a white glowing circle.

YAKOV (OP): The three of you will launch in a triangular position, effectively surrounding the Anomaly, so as to assault it from all angles.

Last panel split horizontally into two to make two small wide panels.

16.6  
Yakov’s POV of Yuuri, Viktor, and Yurio standing at attention in the briefing room, in front of the table displaying the holographic schematic of the battlefield. Speech bubbles over the respective characters.

YAKOV (OP): Katsuki, you’ll launch from the south.  
YAKOV (OP) (2): Nikiforov, you’ll be launching from the North West.  
YAKOV (OP) (3): Plisetsky, you in the North East.

16.7  
On Yakov, shouting, determined. The trio’s speech bubbles has three tails.

YAKOV: Is that clear?  
VOICES (OP): Sir yes sir!  
YAKOV (2): Then let’s go make history!

PAGE SEVENTEEN

17.1  
Wide panel, wide shot of Yuuri’s mech, STAR EAST, inside the underground launch bay. The mech is not bulky or chunky, it’s similar in proportion to a Gundam, less so, not thin like an Eva. The arms are bulkier, but only because they contain an assortment of tools and weapons. It’s purple with black streaks. The cockpit is at the top of the Mech, inside the ‘head’, shaped like a head but only featuring an upside down triangle as the ‘windshield’, tinted pitch black.

SPEAKER (OP): Powering up…  
SPEAKER (OP) (2): Activating Glaceridium Cores…  
SPEAKER (OP) (3): Optimising systems…

17.2  
Inside the cockpit now, nearly dark but for the lights of the screens and little lights around Yuuri, looking a little low on energy, his mind preoccupied.

SPEAKER (OP) (ELECTRIC SPEECH BUBBLE): Launching in T-Minus 60 Seconds.

17.3  
Yuuri, noticing the voice (coming from another speaker below, not above).

SPEAKER (OP): Yuuri.  
YUURI: Viktor?  
SPEAKER (OP): Do you remember what I said…

17.4  
Close on a speaker on the control layout in front of Yuuri.

SPEAKER: The other day, in the park?  
SPEAKER (2): About the things I see?

17.5  
Low angle on Yuuri, looking down at the speaker. His face is childlike here.

SPEAKER (OP): Think about that. I’ll see you out there.  
SPEAKER (OP): *click*

17.6  
On the speaker above.

SPEAKER: Launching in 3… 2… 1…

17.7  
Outside the cockpit, in the launching bay. Low angle on Star East as it is launched up by the rails its back is attached to, riding up the wall at high velocity.

PAGE EIGHTEEN

18.1  
Splash Page. Deep black all over, except for a single shaft running up the middle of the page, in the middle of which is the launching Star East. The mech looks tiny amidst the surrounding darkness.

CAPTION: It’s cold. Or it feels cold. Maybe it’s all in my head. Maybe I’m fine.  
CAPTION (2): Maybe i’m not. I can’t tell anymore.  
CAPTION (3): My head feels numb.  
CAPTION (4): I can’t bring myself to think of the people I’m protecting. So I think of pictures I’ve taken of them. I think of the objects they are, not the people they represent. It feels lighter that way. Like I can create a distance  
without feeling bad about it.  
CAPTION (5): I’m running away from the weight of my responsibility. I’m a coward.  
CAPTION (6): Even if I succeed, even if I emerge victorious, I’m a coward.  
CAPTION (7): Maybe i’m not a coward. Maybe i’m doing whatever I need to do to cope.  
CAPTION (8): Or maybe… it just doesn’t matter…  
CAPTION (9): I can’t tell if I feel sick or if it’s all in my head. Is this anxiety?  
CAPTION (10): I know it is. I’m not scared of death. I’m scared of something far worse.  
CAPTION (11): I’m scared of-

Panels 2,4 and 6 on the left side, 3 and 5 on the right.

18.2  
This, like every other following insert, is an overlay on top of the darkness. His family, looking directly at us, smiling. Mari holds Vicchan.

18.3  
Insert of Yuko and Takeshi, with their triplets.

18.4  
Insert of Minako.

18.5  
Insert of Pichit, smiling and waving at us.

18.6  
Insert of Christophe Giacometti, sunglasses (slightly down, we see his eyes) looking back at us. Also in the panel, Rio De La Iglesia, also looking back at us.

PAGE NINETEEN

19.1  
Low angle on Star East as it reaches the surface. The battlefield is the area shown in 16.1, a flat, lightly forested area surrounded by mountains.

YUURI (OP): Star East ready!  
SFX: THA-BOOM

19.2  
Low angle on another mech standing, having just been launched, white with streaks of light blue. This is Yurio’s mech, ZONE MIRROR.

YURIO (OP): Zone Mirror ready!

19.3  
Low angle on a different mech, this one pink with black and yellow streaks. Viktor’s mech: DARK JOY.

VIKTOR: (OP): Dark Joy ready!

19.4  
Wide view of the battlefield, the three mechs (triangular position) and the glow in the middle.

VIKTOR (OP): It’s relenting! Here comes our Anomaly…

19.5  
Inside the cockpit, Yuuri watches, eyes wide, teeth clenched.

19.6  
On the glow, smaller, we see the silhouette of a tall monster.

19.7  
The glow is smaller and the silhouette is clearer, until…

Panel 8 is tall, takes up the bottom right quarter of the page.

19.8  
We see it, from behind, the Anomaly. A tall, thin biomechanical creature, as if Zilla was designed by HR Giger, scales sticking from its spine. It has a naked mouth, baring teeth with large fangs, and no discernible eyes. Its tail is long and lethal, like a scorpion. Its arms are as long as its body, with long claws at the end. Looming over its head, horns like unnatural, corrupted antlers.

PAGE TWENTY

20.1  
Wide panel, Yuuri is petrified, sweating.

SPEAKER(OP): Hit it now, Yuuri!

23 and 4 on one row

20.2  
Close on the Anomaly’s head from behind.

20.3  
Its head turns, we begin to make out its features, including its beastly fangs.

SPEAKER (OP): Yuuri, NOW!

20.4  
Its head now fully turned, fearsome and snarling.

SPEAKER (OP): Yuuri, what are you doing?! Shoot it!

20.5  
Inside Yurio’s cockpit, angry, his hand around the handles, pulling the trigger.

YURIO: Dammit, Yuuri!

20.6   
In bg, Zone Mirror fires an explosive shot from its arm cannon that hits the Anomaly, fg, right in the face, knocking it back like a strong jab (knocking it back, not knocking it over).

YURIO (OP): Eat this!

20.7  
Over Zone Mirror’s left shoulder, as the Anomaly in bg looks directly back, the smoke from the blast clearing off. It’s like the blast has had basically no effect except to make it angrier.

YURIO (OP): Oh sh-

20.8  
Over Star East’s right shoulder, as the Anomaly begins to charge towards Zone Mirror (off-panel). Star East’s right arm is raised up towards the monster, shooting out its open hand which is tethered back to the arm, like a grappling hook.

YURIO (OP): It’s coming straight for me!  
YUURI (OP): No it’s not!

PAGE TWENTY ONE

21.1  
Mid-close on the grappling hook hand latching onto the Anomaly’s arm, tight.

21.2  
The hand is being reeled back, the monster pulled right down, slamming into the ground.

SFX: CRUSH

21.3  
The hand, still being reeled back, fiercely drags the monster, fg, across the ground towards Star East, bg.

21.4  
Inside Viktor’s cockpit, low angle on him, smiling, feeling victorious.

VIKTOR: Nice one, Katsuki!

21.5  
Over Star East’s shoulder as the anomaly, still floor-bound, has been dragged to the mech. Star East’s right arm is raised, the hand now free and retreating back into the arm, an arm sword now fully extended (movement lines) from a slot on the bulky forearm.

21.6  
Close on the arm sword swinging down, the tip glinting from the sharpness.

21.7  
Wide panel, the sword, striking the monster’s skin breaks, shattering into two halves alongside other, smaller chunks.

21.8  
Insert overlayed over 21.7 on the right. Close-up of Yuuri’s face, shocked, and a dose of fear too.

YUURI: W-what?! What the hell is this thing made of?!

PAGE TWENTY TWO

22.1  
On the Anomaly still face down on the ground, pulling its arm back (palm pointed at Star East) as if ready to reach for something.

22.2  
Low angle, the anomaly in fg shoots its arm up towards Star East, bg. Motion Blur to indicate intense speed.

22.3  
Close on the outside of Yuuri’s cockpit as the claw wraps around it, crucially its index finger has crashed into the cockpit ‘window’. Star East is knocked back a touch by this. This is a visceral panel, we need to feel the strength of this spindly beast.

VIKTOR (OP): YUURI!  
SFX: CRASH

22.4  
View of inside the cockpit, the anomaly’s index finger (or Talon, more accurately) has shot in (motion blur) and reached all the way to the back (digging into the wall), barely missing Yuuri by inches. He flinches, shielding his ahead as he looks away, eyes closed, screaming in terror.

YUURI: VIKTOR!  
SPEAKER: Information systems critical.  
SFX: BAM

22.5  
Medium side view of the anomaly, still clutching the cockpit, getting up.

22.6  
Pull out to show full bodies, the Anomaly is now stood up in its odd, lizard-like way, having lifted Star East up, its legs dangling from the ground. The anomaly ROARS at the mech.

ANOMALY: REEAAAARRGGHHHH!

PAGE TWENTY THREE

23.1  
Frontal of Viktor inside his cockpit, worried.

VIKTOR: Yuuri…

23.2  
Exterior, Dark Joy, in fg, runs towards us, a pose like a sprinter having just started. In bg, Zone Mirror, aiming its cannon at the monster, off-panel.

YURIO (OP): I can’t line up a shot, it’s too dangerous!  
VIKTOR (OP): There’s no time, Yuuri’s in danger!

23.3  
Dark Joy in the middle of a dive, tackling the Anomaly, its grip on Star East now loose.

VIKTOR (OP): Let.  
VIKTOR (OP) (2): Him.  
VIKTOR (OP) (3): Go!

23.4  
Both Dark Joy and the Anomaly slam on the ground, creating a large dust cloud around them.

SFX: CRA-BASH

23.5  
On Dark Joy’s forearm, as a mini-gun emerges (movement lines), already spinning.

23.6  
Framing the Anomaly and the minigun, as it launches an explosive and violent volley of bullets into the beast’s face, creating sparks and smoke.

23.7  
Close-up on Viktor, incensed like we’ve never seen him before, battle crying.

VIKTOR: RRRAAAAAAAAAA!

23.8  
On the minigun, still firing.

23.9  
Same shot, now the firing has stopped and the spinning is slowing (less motion blur on the muzzles than before).

23.10  
On Viktor, sweating, all his energy used up, panting.

VIKTOR: Huh… uh huh…

23.11  
On the Anomaly, its face surrounded by smoke from the attack.

23.12  
Same shot, the smoke has cleared, revealing the hundreds of powerful bullets only achieved a mild bit of cosmetic damage, a chipped tooth there, some dents on the ‘face’, etc.

PAGE TWENTY FOUR

24.1  
Close on Viktor, shocked.

VIKTOR: It… it did nothing!  
VIKTOR (2): That gun could shred through whole armies… and it was nothing for this beast!

24.2  
On the Anomaly, mouth wide open, a glow from deep down its throat.

VIKTOR (OP): What the…?

24.3  
Inside Yurio’s cockpit, on him, slowly realising.

YURIO: Wait… that’s…  
YURIO (2): No!

24.4  
Behind Zone Warrior running (and reaching) towards Dark Joy, looking back towards us. In bg, the glow from the anomaly’s mouth grows brighter.

YURIO (OP): Viktor, get back!  
VIKTOR (OP): What?

24.5  
Close on Zone Mirror grabbing Dark Joy’s left arm.

YURIO (OP): I said-

24.6  
Zone Mirror pulls Dark Joy away from the electric blue BLAST OF ENERGY from the Anomaly’s mouth, a ray shooting straight up, missing Viktor’s mech but catching its right arm.

YURIO (OP): Get back!

24.7  
Insert overlay, On Viktor, surprised, shocked at this critical damage done to his mech.

VIKTOR: No…  
SPEAKER (OP): Systems critical.

24.8  
Dark Joy hits the ground, most of its right arms missing, brutally dismembered, the rest broken and blunted, a strange blue frosting around the edges (as if a hot knife had cut through it, leaving blue instead of red).

24.9  
Over the anomaly’s shoulder, Zone Mirror approaches with fists up.

YURIO: Viktor, retreat. I’ll buy you some time.

PAGE TWENTY FIVE

25.1

He right hooks the beast.

YUURI (NO TAIL): Plisetsky, it’s Katsuki, want me to take a shot?  
YURIO (OP): No, make sure Viktor’s safe, I’ve got this bitch right where I want it.

25.2  
He follows with a left uppercut.

25.3  
He elbows it in the head.

25.4  
He takes his arm cannon and shoves it hard into the Anomaly’s mouth (movement lines), partly chipping its teeth.

YURIO (OP): Time for some fireworks!  
SFX: CRUNCH

25.5  
Close on the Anomaly as the cannon FIRES, a bright yellow-white fire spills out of its mouth.

25.6  
Pull out for a wide to show both, Zone Warrior pulls the cannon out, smoke floating up out of the Anomaly’s mouth. Though the anomaly is standing, it doesn’t seem to be doing anything.

25.7  
Closer in on The Anomaly, immobile, inanimate.

25.8  
On Zone Mirror, pulling back its fist, preparing for another big blow.

YURIO (OP): You should have stayed in your dimension.

PAGE TWENTY SIX

26.1  
Low angle, Zone Mirror in fg, the Anomaly, in bg, shoots its sharp tail THROUGH the mech’s chest, we see it stick through the mechs back, focus lines on the exit point.

YURIO (OP): Argh!

2 and 3 side by side, taking up one panel worth of space, sharing the same speech bubble.

26.2  
On Yuuri, shocked.

YUURI: Yurio!

26.3  
On Viktor, shocked.

VIKTOR: Yurio!

26.4  
On Yurio, panicking, looking down at his control panel.

SPEAKER (OP): Glaceridium core critically damaged.  
YURIO: No, no not now!  
SPEAKER (OP) (2): Commencing emergency shutdown.  
YURIO (2): No!

26.5  
Zone Mirror collapses onto the ground like the dead weight it’s become, dust clouds flying off from the impact. Large hole in the middle where the tail was. On the edge of the panel, we can make out the anomaly, and its tail, looking slightly burned.

SFX: CRASH

26.6  
On Yurio, pained expression, eyes closed, despite the cushioning the impact still hurts like hell. Visually the image is rotated 90 degrees, reflecting that he and his mech are downed.

YURIO: Zone Mirror is out, I repeat, Zone Mirror is out!  
YURIO (OP): Yuuri…

26.7  
On Yuuri, looking down at nothing in particular, his teeth clenched, tears welling up in his eyes.

SPEAKER (OP): I’m sorry, but it’s up to you now. It’s going to advance on the city, we don’t have much time left.  
SPEAKER (OP) (2): You have to think of something quick.  
YUURI: I… I can’t….

PAGE TWENTY SEVEN

27.1  
The Anomaly, keeled over in its lizard-like posture, trudges its way towards Tokyo in the distance, roaring, the end of its tail still burnt.

ANOMALY: RREEEEEAAAGGGHHHH!

27.2  
Profile of Yuuri, looking up.

YUURI: Wait, its tail… It’s burnt badly after it went through Yurio’s Glaceridium core…  
YUURI (2): Viktor! Status report on the damage!

27.3  
Insert overlay over 27.4, Viktor, serious. (Bubble can spill out onto panel under.)

VIKTOR: Dark Joy can still go for a few more minutes, the damage seems to have frozen. I’m guessing it’s the after effect of that blast.

27.4  
On the damaged ends of Dark Joys arm, we see them up close, the ends frozen, coated in sharp light blue.

27.5  
On Yuuri, desperately thinking as sweat builds on his temples.

YUURI: After effect… these are the same effects as raw glaceridium, like in the cores that power our mechs. Its properties are similar to ice, but infinitely more volatile dangerous.  
YUURI (2): That monster has a similar power within, yet its tail is still damaged after going through the core… which means…

27.6  
Frontal of Star East running towards us (or nearly past us), Dark Joy standing in the background.

VIKTOR (OP): Yuuri, what the hell are you doing?  
YUURI (OP): I’ve figured out its only weakness.  
YUURI (OP) (2): So i’m going to do what I came here to do, and protect this planet.  
VIKTOR (OP) (2): Yuuri, wait, don’t-

27.7  
On Viktor in his cockpit, brandishing the handles tightly, almost crushing them, his teeth clenched, tears about to roll down.

VIKTOR: Damn you, Katsuki…  
VIKTOR (2): You know I could never let you do this…

PAGE TWENTY-EIGHT

28.1  
On Dark Joy, its cannon raised, FIRING.

SFX: FTOOM!

28.2  
Side view of Star East as the cannon blast hit the back of its leg, blowing the lower leg off.

YUURI (OP): Viktor! Viktor, what did you do?!

SFX: BOOM!

28.3  
Star East’s other leg in fg getting blown off by Dark Joy in bg, running towards us.

SFX: BAHM!

28.4  
Dark Joy runs towards us, past Star East, now downed, dragging itself by its hands. Dark Joy grips the side of its frontal chest armour.

YUURI (OP): Viktor, please don’t.  
VIKTOR (OP): I’ve been in the military for ten plus years…

28.5  
Rips off the frontal chest armour (movement lines) to reveal a bright blue core, like a round battery, shining, connected to everything in a jungle of wires like a cybernetic heart.

VIKTOR (OP): I know how to make the tough decisions. The ones that save the people that matter.  
SFX: RRRRRIP!

28.6  
Dark Joy punches the core with all the strength it has left, we feel the impact of the punch.

SFX: CRANG!

28.7  
Pull out, Dark Joy faces the Anomaly in fg, almost in a western standoff position, walking slowly towards it. The Glaceridium core is now glowing brighter.

VIKTOR (OP): I’ve got no energy left to fight you…  
VIKTOR (OP) (2): But it’s okay… because this thing here…  
SPEAKER (OP): Glaceridium core in critical condition, evacuate unit immediately. 10, 9…  
SFX: ZuuuuuUUUUU….

28.8  
Dark Joy wraps its arms tightly around the monster, knocking its head with it as it stares into its ‘eyes’. The glow is growing larger, consuming nearly everything.

VIKTOR (OP): Can take care of the rest for me!  
SPEAKER (OP): 8, 7, 6…

PAGE TWENTY-NINE

29.1  
On Yuuri, screaming right at us, tears streaming down his face.

YUURI: No… no…

29.2  
Star East in fg reaches out, shooting out its grappling hook hand towards Dark Joy, bg.

YUURI (OP): NO!  
DARK JOY’S SPEAKER (OP): 4, 3, 2…

29.3  
The hand grapples around Dark Joy’s ‘head’ (Viktor’s cockpit).

SPEAKER (OP): 1…

29.4  
From behind Dark Joy as the hand reels back in and the cockpit is brutally ripped off of it. A large blue fire blows out of its chest, enveloping the Anomaly. The explosion is so powerful that already the mech is expanding and breaking apart, unable to contain it. The explosion is very close.

29.5  
On Viktor in his cockpit, looking up over his shoulder, his hair floating. An incredulous expression, tear droplets floating away. Away from him, the blue glow of the explosion gets ever closer.

VIKTOR: Yuuri…

29.6  
Wide behind Star East, as the blast (in bg) is now enormous enough to knock it back (mid-fall).

29.7  
The broken cockpit is sent flying (movement lines, arch, about to hit a forest area).

29.8  
Pitch black.

PAGE THIRTY

30.1  
On Yuuri, in his cockpit, unconscious.

30.2  
Same shot, his eyes open slightly.

YUURI: Uh…

30.3  
Same shot, jolted more awake as he moves out of panel.

YUURI: Viktor!

30.4  
Exterior, a little darker now, it’s dusk. An emergency hatch from the back of Yuuri’s cockpit has been kicked open, the panel still flying off, Yuuri’s leg still hanging out.

SFX: CLANG

30.5  
Yuuri running, worried, the abandoned cockpit in the background.

30.6  
Wide, side view as Viktor goes running through the forest.

30.7  
He climbs a small incline towards the top.

30.8  
Reaching the top, he looks down at something, his eyes widen.

YUURI: Viktor?

30.9  
Yuuri runs towards Dark Joy’s cockpit, broken, dented, firmly in the ground.

YUURI: Viktor?!

PAGE THIRTY-ONE

31.1  
Close on Yuuri’s hands on the cockpit’s own emergency hatch, straining as he pulls.

YUURI (OP): Hnnngghh!

31.2  
Pull out as Yuuri yanks the hatch off, throwing it aside.

YUURI: Gah!  
SFX: RIP

31.3  
Over Yuuri’s shoulder, he has climbed into the cockpit, and we see Viktor, limp in his seat, bruised face, a streak of blood down the side of his face.

YUURI: No. No…

31.4  
Yuuri kneels besides Viktor, resting one hand on his chest and another holding his head up.

YUURI: Wake up. C’mon, it’s not over yet. Not yet… Wake up…  
YUURI (2): Wake up…

31.5  
Yuuri’s POV of Viktor’s face, quiet and serene.

YUURI (OP): Please wake up…

31.6  
Same shot, Viktor’s eyes open ever so slightly.

31.7  
Same shot, Wide panel. Viktor is awake, his eyes more open and his mouth too, but he’s weak.

VIKTOR: I told you. Nothing can stop you.  
VIKTOR (2): Not even me.

PAGE THIRTY-TWO

32.1  
Side view of the two of them, Yuuri dives in, hugging Viktor tightly, like nothing else he’s ever hugged before. Viktor is taken aback by the sudden-ness of it.

32.2  
Same shot, Yuuri sitting up again, holding his hands, tears in his eyes.

YUURI: If i’m going to be fighting… If i’m going to be saving the world…  
YUURI (2): I only want to do it with you by my side.

32.3  
Angle on Yuuri, the tears now full on streams, struggling to keep his eyes open.

YUURI: Otherwise, I don’t know what I’m fighting for.

32.4  
Reverse on Viktor, smiling, with tears streaming down his own eyes.

VIKTOR: I only want that too.  
VIKTOR (2): Though maybe, don’t you think you should take me out for a drink first?

32.5  
Yuuri leans in, the most sincere smile.

YUURI: Every day.

32.6  
Close on the two of them, locked in a deep, passionate kiss.

32.7  
Pull away into a wider shot as they kiss.

32.8  
We pull away further, out of the cockpit, we see more of the trees, we can still see them kiss.

32.9  
We pull away even more, the cockpit at the bottom of the panel, the top of the panel taken up with a large, beautiful sunset, vibrant oranges and deep purples gliding over the sky and dancing within the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Very cute. This is Volume 1 of a 3 volume trilogy, which i'll be writing... when I can find time tbh. I've outlined the big picture, just need to outline the rest then write the scripts.
> 
> When I was writing this, I put together a short playlist to keep me in the mood. The songs I used are:
> 
> Cruel Angel's Thesis, cover by AmaLee  
> Vampires - The Midnight  
> Lift - Oneohtrix Point Never (huge OPN Stan, the title is of course an homage to him)  
> The Veldt - deadmau5  
> We're all to blame - Sum 41 (going for the Godzilla vibes here)  
> Everything is Going to be Okay - Mick Gordon  
> Hologram, cover by AmaLee
> 
> And of course, I have already put together a playlist for Volume 2 ;) All i'll say is it contains some Billie Eilish and some Jonny Greenwood, among others.


End file.
